Flying High
*The Grand Tree *The Eyes of Glouphrie *Monkey Madness |items = *6 Planks *14 Nails *Hammer *Saw *Leather *Knife *Pickaxe *3 Fire rune *1 Cosmic rune *Vial *Fruit blast |kills = }} ---- Spoiler Warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. ---- __TOC__ Walkthrough When you talk to the Gnome Pilot, he will tell you you that all the Gnome Gliders are having trouble arriving successfully arriving at their destinations without crashing when they leave from the Grand Tree. Gliders are having no trouble getting in, however. He tells you you should travel to the Tree Gnome Stronghold and find out more from King Narnode Shareen. When you talk to King Narnode, however, he tells you to get more information from the Grand Tree Protector Daero. Modifying the Glider You must talk to Daero. To get him to speak to you, you must give him a Fruit blast. Once you have given him the drink, ask him to take you down to the Gnome Glider hangar, where you need to modify a Gnome Glider to be able to carry you! To modify it, you need to use the planks on any one of the Gliders lying there, but that will become the Glider you HAVE to modify. You will extend the tail and give yourself more room. Talk to the Gnome Glider engineer and he will say that there is not enough area to fly! go back to your Glider and use the leather on it to finish the Glider. There will now be a long cutscene showing a team of Gnomes lifting the Glider up to the launch pad, and then you will hop into it. Flying the Glider You now have to fly your Glider! It is just like walking, except you cannot change the angle of the view and can only move left or right. Soon cannon balls will start fly towards you. You need to dodge the cannonballs without getting hit. If you are hit, you just restart flying your Glider. Once you dodge five cannonballs, one will hit you automatically and you will crash into a dungeon with no exit in sight. Talking to the Dryad When you enter the dungeon you will find small walking trees called Dryads at level 52 patrolling your cell. DO NOT TRY TO ATTACK THEM! If you attack them they will consider you a threat and hit you for ALL your lifepoints, send you back to your respawn point and you will need to do the flying again! Wait for a while and then a Yew Dryad will walk into the room, starting a short cutscene in which he explains that they are taking revenge on the Gnomes for the recent torture of the Grand Tree. When you try to explain the you have brought Glough to justice, he will say "Shhhh! I do not want to listen to your lies! But, since you are obviously not a Gnome, I will let you go. Reporting the Situation The screen will go black, and then you will appear beside one of the rocks where the Moss Giants are, East of the Gnome Stronghold. When you try walking that way, vines will spring out of the ground and moves you back a space. Look a short way East and you will see your crashed Glider. Now put the prayer 'Ultimate Strength' on, right-click the Glider and choose the 'Push Glider' option. You will see a short cutscene in which you drag your Glider up the hill, take off and fly back to the Grand Tree. Now talk to King Narnode Shareen. He will ask what happened, and the screen will black out, and come back in with you saying "And that's what happened". The King Narnode will suggest that you destroy the Dryad Cannons, and should ask Brimstail for help. Sabotaging the Cannons Go and talk to Brimstail in his house South-West of the Grand Tree and select the 'I need your help' option when you talk to him. You tell him what you need and he asks for 3 fire runes, 1 cosmic rune and an empty vial to make an Explosive Liquid (3). Give him the items and you will receive the Liquid. Walk to the Moss Giants West of the Gnome Stronghold and use your pickaxe on the rock you came out of the Dryads' Dungeon from. It will open up to reveal a room in the Dryads' Dungeon containing their cannons. Walk in and use the Explosive Liquid on each of the three cannons. Explaining to the Dryads The Yew Dryad will come along and ask you what you did. There will now be a long cutscene during which you give a summary of the things that Glough did to the Grand Tree during the quest The Grand Tree. They seem satisfied with your explanation and the Yew Dryad gives you a Willow Wand and tells you to give it to King Narnode Shareen as a gesture of friendship between Dryads and Gnomes. CONGRATULATIONS! QUEST COMPLETE! Rewards * 6 Quest Points * * * Access to the Tree Realm Music Music Tracks unlocked: * Gliding * Tree City